User talk:Cubez0r
Hi Cubez0r -- we are excited to have Wolfenstein Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Angela's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to "Image:Wiki_wide.png". This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to "Image:Wiki.png". This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 07:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi, I noticed you don't have logos yet. If you need help making them, you can leave a note here. Many people are interested in making logos for wikis that need one. -PanSola 15:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC)